


I am looking respectfully

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute, Renfri is looking, Yenn in a suit, Yenn is in charge, i am looking respectfully, respectfully is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Modern AU - Yennefer and Renfri meet-cute in a coffee shop
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	I am looking respectfully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [way2fabulous4thislyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/way2fabulous4thislyfe/gifts).



> Prompt fill for way2fabulous4thislyfe: Can i get uhhhhhhhh yenfri meet cute and the words "i am looking respectfully 👀"

Renfri waited in line at the coffee shop. She rolled her eyes as she listened to the dark-haired woman in from of her rattle off her high-maintenance order. How did she even remember all of those additions? When she went to wait at the bar for her order, Renfri ordered her coffee then went to wait as well. As she stood there she glanced at the other woman. She looked like she was headed for a photoshoot. Face fully though tastefully made up, long dark hair immaculately smooth. She was wearing a fitted charcoal grey suit with a crisp lavender collared shirt that made her violet eyes shine, a slim black polka-dot tie and slim black heels. Renfri glanced down at herself, wrinkling her nose at her ripped jeans and black hoodie. Whatever. The woman was probably a snob. Their social circles wouldn’t even be neighbours. The woman glanced up from her phone and caught Renfri’s eye, and Renfri realized she was staring. She quickly looked towards the coffee bar.

“Renfri, I’ve got your large shot in the dark.” Renfri gratefully grabbed her cup and hurried to the side counter to add cream.

“I’ve got a triple caramel macchiato, sub caramel, add chocolate drizzle for Yennefer.” The barista called out.Renfri looked up as the dark-haired woman grabbed her cup then headed toward the counter where Renfri stood. Their eyes met again, and Renfri quickly looked back down to fit a lid onto her cup. Yennefer did the same, and when they both turned to leave, Renfri was too busy trying not to stare and collided with the other woman.

“Shit! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking… I mean… I was looking respectfully!” She blurted out. Yennefer’s eyes went wide, and Renfri’s face burned red. She turned quickly to bolt for the door when Yennefer grabbed her arm.

“Give me your phone.” Yennefer said.

“…what?”

Yennefer held out her hand expectantly.

“Your phone.”

Renfri stared, dumfounded, but found herself doing as she was told. Yennefer then held the phone in front of Renfri.

“Unlock it.”

Renfri pressed her thumb to the button, unlocking the screen. Yennefer tapped away at the screen for a moment, then offered the phone back.

“Call me tonight.”

“…ok.”

“Call. Don’t text.”

“…ok.”

Yennefer turned and walked briskly out the door as Renfri stared in shock. What just happened? Had she just handed over the phone she hadn’t even paid off yet to a complete stranger? Did she have a date?? She shook her head and headed to the door, hitting her last called number.

“Geralt, you won’t believe…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
